


Orange is the New Black

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Dye, PWP, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Complete garbage inspired by a tumblr post that has me craving to dye my hair! Holtzbert fluff. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiy/gifts).



> Based on the tumblr art done by Aiyana-Kopa... blame them. I certainly do. Thanks for the inspiration!  
> POST can be found here: http://aiyana-kopa.tumblr.com/post/153290883680/erin-was-feeling-down-about-her-unfortunate-dye
> 
> Side note: I know I've been away a while, sorry - personal life sucks and all that but I hope that this will bring some smiles to your faces because I know that we're all having a bit of a hard time right now.

Erin sighed as she twirled a strand of the bright orange strands that were attached to the base of her skull around her finger yet again – it was an unfortunate lapse in judgement, really. After being pulled out of the portal she’d recklessly followed Abby into only three days ago to save her from that little sociopath, Rowan – the women returned to the other side with a shock of white hair. Erin had bee-lined her way directly to the first 24-hour pharmacy for a quick fix, her already frazzled nerves and shock from the daring rescue and saving the city misleading.

 

Her anxiety spiked at the hushed whispers of the still frightened patrons hiding out in the Walgreens as she carried on business as usual until she realized the judgmental stares and hushed whispers from the citizens that soon had her heart pumping like she’d run a marathon, her limbs beginning to shake and she hurriedly grabbed the first box of hair dye she could find, slapping a crumpled fifty down on the counter and not bothering to wait for change as blood roared in her ears and her vision tunneled, feeling watched and her incessant need for validation rearing its ugly head, she fled back to the safety of her apartment.

 

Her fellow Ghostbusters had had quite a laugh at her expense as they celebrated their victories together, she was relieved when the attention was diverted to a more subtle flirt-and-wink combo from Holtzmann before forgotten altogether in lieu of her stilted speech about family, love and acceptance and Erin felt herself fall just a little harder for the enigmatic blonde.

 

Now, here she sat at the old headquarters, packing up her things and fiddling with her practically neon do, having stayed behind in the old office to help sort and pack up their things, namely her and Abby’s as her friend took pity on her anxiety and offered to go out and find her a better hair color so as to fix it before she had to leave the office tonight.

 

They’d be moving the majority of their things over to the Firehouse in the morning and she was eager to be able to walk around in public proudly for having saved the city, but, knowing that with the orange hair, she’d still feel self-conscious.

 

Patty had run off earlier to make a deal with the Mayor’s assistant, Jennifer Lynch, about the possibility of getting another car since her Uncle’s hearse had become an unfortunate casualty to the apocalyptic evening and Erin shuddered to think how she planned to break that news to her Uncle.

 

Holtzmann – well, Erin typically didn’t try to waste more time than she usually did thinking about the quirky engineer who’d been taking up more and more space in her head than she’d care to admit as of late. The blonde had been there earlier and had been packing up some of the more _unstable_ equipment – AKA anything on Holtzmann’s side of the lab – and around two, she had glanced at her phone that alerted her to something or another and muttered under her breath about an appointment, for what Erin didn’t ask – this time more out of the legality of some of Holtzmann’s _activities_ – and she hadn’t been seen since.

 

Kevin was currently MIA, apparently having begun the hide-and-seek tournament early since the apocalypse that nearly happened apparently “made everyone worry if we’d get another chance to play so I’ll be back in a few days – or something.”

 

Thus, Erin was by herself in the Chinese restaurant office and she finished taping up a large box that she neatly labelled with a sharpie for Abby and then went to sit down at her now empty desk, feeling her bones ache from the strain of having lifted a lot more than she was used to and wondered again why they hadn’t simply “hired” someone with their new grant from the Mayor to help pack up the more stable equipment.

 

The sun was just beginning to set and Erin wondered if maybe she should call it an evening and go home – chances were that the others weren’t going to be back by now and Abby had been gone far longer than usual already, she’d texted Erin earlier that she had to make a quick pit-stop in Queens before coming back anyway. Erin didn’t want to hold her breath, but couldn’t help the slight disappointment at knowing she’d still have to walk home with this atrocious hair tonight.

 

Erin subconsciously grabbed a few stray carrot-colored hairs from her shoulder and twirled them absentmindedly, mouth setting into a frown on her face as she let her mind wander to how she got to where she is now – in the mere span of two months she’d lost her dream job at Columbia, reconnected with a woman she’d sworn she’d never see or hear from again after college, discovered that she wasn’t crazy after all and that ghosts _were_ real and now, she was about to start getting paid to research the thing that had once been a great burden on her life and had a family that loved her and cared about her well-being and even better, she loved them back.

 

“So, one has to wonder and don’t take this the wrong way but – do the curtains match the drapes?” the tinkling voice of the engineer startled her and she turned around where the younger woman had approached and nearly sprained her neck doing a double take.

 

“Holtz, your _hair_ … what-?”

 

Holtzmann had apparently been there long enough to grab her wheelie chair across the room and sidle only over to Erin’s half of the lab, a broad grin stretching over her face, but that wasn’t what had Erin staring, slack-jawed at the woman – it was instead, the mop on her head that was perfectly coiffed and _not blonde_.

 

 

Erin felt something stir in her chest, her body growing warm with affection at the sight of the normally blonde engineer now sporting varying shades of indigo and violet in her hair.

 

“D’you like it? I felt a little left out,” Holtzmann grinned. “Patty has pink and blue in hers, Abby could totally pull off Rogue for Halloween and you’re the most gorgeous dead president I’ve ever met –” Erin’s cheeks brightened “ – now I have completed our little rainbow family!”

 

Erin felt tears, unbidden, sting her eyes as a genuine smile broke her face clean in half and laughter bubbled up from her belly and out of her mouth as she looked on at Holtzmann and just _couldn’t_ help but be in awe of this strange and sassy woman who yet again had done the impossible – she’d taken something that made Erin feel so out of place and made it completely _normal_.

 

“You dyed your hair to feel included?” Erin breathed, still in awe. Holtzmann nodded and Erin couldn’t even remember why she’d been upset in the first place, her heart speeding up as Holtzmann’s grin only slipped into a casual smirk, leaning her chin into one hand and her other coming to rest on top of Erin’s, who lifted her own to twine their fingers together, allowing the warmth of Holtzmann’s palm to ground her – and then Holtzmann was leaning across the table conspiratorially.

 

“You wanna find out if _my_ curtains match the drapes?” Holtz winked and in a bold move that neither women expected, Erin’s laughter quieted and she moved forward, pulling Holtzmann to her by the hand and pressed her lips to the stunned engineer’s, sighing into the kiss and feeling Holtzmann respond instantly.

 

“Wow,” Holtzmann’s eyes opened as the kiss broke and she looked almost dazed at Erin. “If I’d known purple hair did it for you I’d’ve done this months ago!” Erin only laughed harder.

 

“You are so weird, Holtzmann,” she shook her head. Holtzmann beamed.

 

“Why, thank you,” and then she reached forward and traced Erin’s jaw, gently tugging her back into another kiss.

-FIN-


End file.
